Kate Beckett's Daughter
by Leann.michelle
Summary: Rick Castle is completely oblivious to the fact that Kate Beckett has a daughter. That is until he stops by her apartment early one morning on her day off. The case that had been caught would end up changing everyone who's involved, especially Beckett and Riley. What about after everything gets settled? You'll just have to read... I'm sorry if it's crappy, I don't usually write in
1. chapter 1

Slowly, I wake up, but keep my eyes closed. I almost instantly feel like I'm being watched. My first instinct is that Castle has gone beyond his usual creepiness. Realizing that I'm probably just being paranoid, I remember that I have a beautiful little five year old girl with the brightest blue eyes and the cutest smile in the room down the hall from mine. Riley often attempted waking me up by quietly staring at me until I finally open my eyes. Nothing's different about today. "Hello beautiful," I open my eyes to see my daughter staring back at me with a huge smile spread across her face. "It's too early. Why are you so happy?" Riley giggled as she climbed in bed beside me.

"Mommy, you know why." I actually had forgotten for a short moment, but I would never let her know that.

"I know, being five is a big deal. However," I paused for a minute, "I'd rather not be reminded that my baby girl is growing up." Her cheeky grin never once left her face. I my arms tightly around my daughter as if she needed protection.

"I'm still little mommy, don't worry." She assured me and I couldn't help, but laugh just a little.

"What do you want to do for your birthday? Uncle Javi, Uncle Kevin and Aunt Lanie aren't coming until tonight so we have," I paused to look at the clock on my bedside table. "About ten and a half hours. Now why'd you have to go and wake me up at 8:00? I don't get to sleep in everyday you know."

"I wanna go to work with you. You should know this by now mommy."

"Yes, I know Riley. But I don't have work today. I took off just for you. Isn't there anything you could possibly want to do?" She thought about it for a long time and I began to think she would never actually answer my question.

"Then I wanna meet Richard Castle. You always tell me stories about him, but I want to meet the real him."

"Riley..." I trailed off in an attempt to give myself time to think. "How about we eat breakfast first and then we can discuss this?" I suggested, but she had her mind set and I knew it would be difficult to change it.

"Fine, but only because I'm hungry," she pouted and wiggled out of my embrace and ran to the other side of my bed to pull me out.

"You wanna go out for breakfast? Or I can make you something extra special..." I recommended, but she didn't seem very interested.

"Cinnamon toast crunch is fine." Her smile slightly fell as she took a seat at the table.

"C'mon Riles, don't be like that. I know your upset and you'll probably feel much better later, but it's your birthday. Cheer up now, don't wait for later." I walked around the table after pouring her cereal and getting a bowl for myself and hugged her from behind. She attempted a small smile as I kissed her head. "How about we spend the entire day in our..." I was cut off by a knock at the door. "To be continued."

"Why don't you ever answer your phone? I've been texting you all morning and I started getting worried. By the way, nice place." Castle was now standing in my doorway and probably would have entered my apartment if I wasn't in the way.

"Castle? Wha... what are you doing..." This time, Riley cut me off.

"Wait! Castle? Like Richard Castle? Like famous author and crime-fighting partner?" She seemed to have cheered up immensely in a matter of a minute.

"Yes, and who might this cutie be?"

He wondered past me and I whispered, "Please, come in," as I rolled my eyes.

"Hi I'm Riley." She basically skipped happily to Castle and shook his hand. He gladly took it and smiled down at her.

"So, Beckett, who is this cutie? You have a niece I don't know about? Or do you babysit on your days off?" The last thing either of them need is an ego boost.

"Nope." Riley's smile never left her face, even as she told her favorite writer that she is my daughter. Castle's smile faded as he realized that she wasn't lying. For once in his life, Richard Castle was speechless. He looked to me for confirmation and I only changed the subject.

"So what are you doing here?" He seemed to forget why he was there. His mouth moved as he tried to form words, but just couldn't.

"Um... Uh... Oh right!" He started heading to the door as if he was suddenly embarrassed. "There was a kidnapping. You didn't answer your phone. I'm sorry for disrupting your day off. Obviously you're busy and I should just..."

"Just let me get dressed and we can carpool," I cut him off. I told Riley to get dressed as I ran to my room to change. I called my dad and he didn't answer so I had no choice, but to bring Riley with me. "Sweetie? You ready to go?" She paused dramatically before strutting down the hallway and striking a pose.

"How do I look for my first day?" She smiled and I couldn't help but laugh while Castle applauded.

"Beckett," he gasped, "your daughter is talented. Of course she would take after you."

"Aren't you a little overdressed? You will be staying in the..."

"You can't make me stay in the..."

"Riley," I said a little more sternly and she quieted down.

"Well trained too! You guys could be twins," he smiled, holding open the door for us.

"Thank you," Riley politely thanked him and sashayed out the door. I rolled my eyes and thanked Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for the ride Castle. But why did you come tell me about the case?" He only shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't know you even took days off," he laughed. He pulled up to the house of the person who was kidnapped. Ryan and Esposito were already there.

"Remember, stay in the car." I turned around and placed a kiss on Riley's forehead. "I'll make it quick and then we can continue our plans." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Plans? What plans?" Castle asked as we walked into the house that seemed strangely familiar. And oddly close to my apartment.

"Watching movies and eating popcorn until Lanie, Esposito and Ryan come over. If you want, you can..." I was cut off by Javi.

"Beckett? What are you doing here?" Ryan was likely somewhere else in the house.

"I keep asking Castle that."

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had off. I was worried about you. You weren't answering the phone," he said slightly concerned.

"I was asleep," I deadpaned, "but it's fine. Tell me about the kid." I turned to Esposito.

"Mikayla?" I turned around to find my daughter looking around the apartment. "Where's Mikayla?" Everything finally made sense. This was the apartment of Riley's best friend.

"Um Beckett, Mikayla is the name of the kid that was kidnapped," Javi whispered.

"Riley Johanna Beckett! I told..."

"Hey little Beckett! Happy birthday kid!" Ryan cut me off, joining us by the front door. She waved then returned her attention to the hallway, leading to the living room.

"Mommy, where's Mikayla? I wanna say hi." I but my lip while I thought of what to say.

"Riley, why don't we go sit in the car and you can tell me all about yourself. I'd love to learn more," Castle said happily as he gently pushed her out the door. Luckily, my daughter gets distracted easily. I gave Rick a look, thanking him. He only nodded and turned to leave.

"So what happened?"

"Mother has no idea when Mikayla was taken, sometime last night. Both were asleep," Javi answered.

"No signs of forced entry. No finger prints. The kid didn't scream or wake up her mother," Kevin continued.

"We can assume Mikayla Hunter knew her kidnapper," a familiar voice came. My eyes widened only slightly as I turned to Will Sorenson.

"Will. I see you've recovered nicely."

"Hello Kate." We shared a minute of awkward silence before Ryan interrupted.

"I asked the mother about her husband. He's in the navy, but he's at the base." I told them to do more research on the father and excused myself.

"Rachel," I said softly. She was sitting on her couch, blowing her nose and wiping away tears. She looked up and attempted to quickly fix herself.

"Kate. What are you doing here? Is Mikayla..." she refused to finish the sentence.

"I'm sure Mikayla is fine. I know the FBI agent working. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'll be okay, eventually. I... I just need to know that Mikayla is okay."

"She will be. For now, we are going to set up a way to trace the calls and have someone here at all time." She thanked me and I left.

"Beckett!" Captain Montgomery was there when I emerged from the apartment. "Go home. Spend time with Riley. I'm sure someone will keep you informed. I will see you later at Little Beckett's party." I silently nodded and marched toward the car.

"Can you take us home now?" I asked, knocking on the window.

"Oh come on! This is fun!" Riley complained.

"I know sweetie, but it's time to go home. I'm sure Castle will come by later, right Castle?"

"Yeah just let me know what time. I'd be more than happy to come."

As Castle pulled up to our apartment, Riley and I thanked Castle and said goodbye. "Thank you mommy." I looked at her questionably.

"For what?"

"You took me to a crime scene! And I got to meet THE Richard Castle! Best birthday ever!" We shared a smile and I took her hand, giving it a squeeze.


End file.
